Sierra 117
Sierra 117 is the first campaign level of Halo 3. It is the first to feature real gameplay, as opposed to Arrival, which is merely a cutscene and tutorial. Also, take note that this is the First Level that features messages from Cortana on certain occasions. Upon completing it on the Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulties, the player will earn the "Landfall" achievement and 20 Gamerpoints.Halo 3 Achievements Setting This level takes place in an African jungle, as confirmed via the hexadecimal code of the Halo 3 Beta and physically confirmed in the Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer and the short video subsequent Bungie Podcasts. The jungle is home to a Covenant Loyalist encampment, and hosts lush verdant forestry, rivers, rocky landscapes, waterfalls, and tunnels. Plot Having been found by Johnson and the Arbiter, the Master Chief is escorted through the jungle. Johnson has with him two squads of marines but after spotting a Covenant Phantom overhead, he decides to split them into two teams to try and reach evac at the river. The Master Chief, the Arbiter and one squad head one way, following the stream, whilst Johnson and the other UNSC forces scale a waterfall and head another way. The Chief encounters Phantoms, which drop off Brutes and Grunts. They also have to face Carbine-wielding and Sniper Jackals. Some where along the journey, they recieve notice from Johnson that they cannot get into contact with another marine team, Bravo. Almost immediatly after, the group comes across a stricken Marine held captive by a Brute on a log above them. After killing the Brute who was torturing the marine, they are told the rest of Bravo is dead, apparently pinned down by a Phantom and killed by a Brute Chieftan. Bravo then joins their cause. Further on, UNSC forces and the Arbiter make it to the river for evac, but they are already under attack by Covenant infantry. Johnson is seen firing from the back of one of the Pelicans with a Machine Gun Turret and with combined fire, the Covenant are defeated. However, Banshees show up and fire on the Pelicans with their Fuel Rod Cannons. Heavily damaged, they retreat out of the Chief's sight and more Brute and Grunt reinforcements show up to mop up survivors. After pushing through the Covenant forces, the Chief and the Arbiter are told over the COM that Johnson's Pelican has crash landed and shortly afterwards come across him fleeing from the crash site, pursued by Brutes and Grunts. They deperately try and catch up with him, killing a dozen Grunts, many Brutes and a handful of Carbine Jackals that were crowded around the area. After coming across the crashed Pelican, they find Sniper Rifles and Battle Rifles and they discover over the Pelican's radio that there is no sign of the second Pelican. It is assumed to have crashed and sunk into the lake. Master Chief, Arbiter and the surviving marines then find themselves in a thick jungle and have to fight past Carbiner and Sniper Jackals hiding in the trees, with no sign of Johnson's squad. They then reach a large open area where they see Johnson being kicked into a small building and held captive by a Brute Chieftan. It is likely this is the same Chieftan that killed Bravo's men. The area is also litted with Grunts and Jackals as well as half a dozen Brutes. With slow progress, the two heroes manage to fight their way around the site and even take down the Brute Chieftan who wielded a Gravity Hammer. They then rescue Johnson and three other marine survivors from the Pelican. Johnson calls in a Pelican piloted by Hocus to come and pick them up, but are first engaged by two Phantoms which drop off hordes of Grunts and a few Brute Captains wielding Brute Shots. Whilst the group engages and kills the ground forces, the Pelican arrives and takes down the two Phantoms with Missiles. Hocus then lands and evacs the survivors and Johnson is seen patting the Chief on the shoulder in thanks before the Pelican flies off into the sunset. Transcript Walk It Off {Gameplay} *'Johnson': "First Squad, you're my scouts. {If co-op} Arbiter, watch the Chief's back {Co-op end}. Move out! Quiet as you can." {If you wait and hang around} Johnson: "Let's get moving, Chief. Come on. I'll lead you out." *'Johnson': "Bravo Team, this is Johnson. We got him. Fall back to the extraction point. Over." *'Reynolds (COM)': "Roger that. Reynolds out." Brute howls off in the distance. *'Marine #1': "That sounded close." *'Marine #2': "Yeah, too close." *'Reynolds (COM)': "Johnson, you be advised. Hostiles are (static) on the move (static). I've got eyes on a (static) Brute Pack (static). Over." *'Johnson': "Say again, Gunny. You're breaking up." There is the ominous whisper of gravitic drives as a Phantom flies overhead above the trees. *'Marine #2' (Whisper): "Sergeant Major, Phantom inbound." *'Johnson' (Whisper) :"We stick together, we're gonna get spotted. We'll split up, and meet back at the LZ. Chief, go with the Arbiter, head toward the river. Second Squad, you're with me." {If co-op} *'Johnson ': "Chief. You and the Arbiter head toward the river." {Co-op end} Johnson and Second Squad climb up the cliff by the water fall. The Chief and Arbiter lead First Squad. The Arbiter leads the Chief up on some rocks around a pile of fallen logs, while First Squad waits to go straight over, pointing out a Brute Captain Major. *'Brute Captain': "Spread out, you whelps! Find them!" *'Marine #1' (Whisper): "Up ahead! Single Brute, plus backup!" First Squad engages the Brute and his Grunt subordinates along with the Master Chief and the Arbiter. *'Arbiter' (to Brute corpse): "The Prophets are liars, but you are fools to do their bidding!" Two Phantoms draw near, each deploying a Brute and a squad of Grunts, blocking the advance of the Master Chief and his allies. Eventually, they are cleared, and the Marines form up at a winking flare at an underground cave. *'Marine #2' or Female Marine #1: "Those Brutes are tough." *'Marine #1' or Female Marine #1: "Grunts ain't no slouches either." *'Arbiter': "The Grunt's new-found courage is but fear. When we are victorious, all who serve the Prophets will be punished." After advancing through the caves, a massive forested expanse is found: the "Grunt Camp"Halo 3: The Official Guide. Sleeping Grunts litter the first half while a few Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts patrol the far hills. *'Marine #1': "Sleepers! Take 'em out, nice and quiet! {On Heroic and Legendary Jackals, on the ridge! Stay low; looks like they've got Carbines." {After clearing the Grunt Camp} *'Johnson (COM)': "Pelicans are en route, Chief, but I can't raise Bravo. If you find 'em, get 'em to the extraction point." Beyond the encampment, a Brute Captain is torturing a Marine Sergeant on a log. It is possible and optional to save the Marine by killing the Brute. *'Brute Captain': "Tell me its location!" *'Reynolds': "Kiss...my...ass." {If Reynolds is saved} Reynolds jumps down from the log, grabbing a nearby fallen Assault Rifle and joining the Master Chief and the Arbiter in their fight *'Reynolds': "Brute Chieftain and a Phantom. They pinned us down...killed my men." First Squad continues on until they reach another cave. *'Arbiter': "The river. Hurry!" The UNSC force continues forward, towards further caves and pushing towards the river, where Johnson has established an extraction point for Second Squad. They head down a steep slope for some underground caves that lead to the river. *'Cortana (Cortana Moment)': "Could you sacrifice me to complete your mission? Could you watch me die?" *'Marine #3': "Sir, you okay?" *'Marine #4': "Your vitals just pinged KIA." Charlie Foxtrot Second Squad leaves the caves; the river is around the next bend. Three Marine corpses are scattered on the ground, with BR55HB SR Battle Rifle ammunition and Fragmentation Grenades. *'Johnson (COM)': "Chief, Pelicans are at the river. We've got company, so hustle up!" *'Arbiter': "Grenades! Blow them to bits!" Beyond the steep slope is a river substationHalo 3: The Official Guide, next to a raging river. A pair of Pelican Dropships, Kilo 23 and Echo 51, hover above the river, and their door gunners fire on a cluster of Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts that have tunneled themselves in the substation. They are the extraction force to exfiltrate the Master Chief and his team. *'Female Pelican Pilot' (COM): "Hold on. Got a contact." As the Master Chief and his men wind nearer to the Pelicans in the substation, two Banshees streak in along the river. *'Female Pelican Pilot' (COM): "Banshees! Fast and low!!" *'Echo 51' (COM): "Break off-''now''!" The Banshees launch a high-speed strafing run against the Pelicans, and explosions cascade over them as the Pelicans rock. *'Echo 51' (COM): "Watch yourself!" *'Female Pelican Pilot' (COM): "I'm hit! I'm hit! AAAHHHH!" *'Echo 51' (COM): "Lost a thruster. Hang on!" *'Johnson' (COM): "Get a hold of her! *'Echo 51' (COM): "Negative! We're going down!" Both Pelicans streak away around the river bend. The unidentified Pelican plunges into the river beyond the dam, but Echo 51 loses control, plowing into the top of the cliff and drops down. While Master Chief, the Arbiter, and the Marines fight through to secure the substation despite two waves of Brute-led Covenant Loyalist reinforcements, Johnson and his team leave the wreck of Echo 51 but are beset by a Brute ambushHalo 3: The Official Guide.'' *'Arbiter': "The Banshees will return. Back into the jungle, hurry." ''{If co-op, a Marine will say the above line instead} *'Johnson' (COM): "Chief, can you hear me..(static). My bird's down. Half a click..(static)..from your position." {If on Easy or Normal} *'Marine #1' or Marine Sergeant: "Jackals. On the ridge. Stay low. Looks like they got Carbines." After the Chief and Arbiter pass through the short Jackal Sniper-laden gorge "Sniper Alley"Halo 3: The Official Guide, they see a bridge. Three Marines are crossing it, under heavy fire, retreating from Echo 51's crashed Pelican. They hear a familiar voice over the COM unit as a Brute leads a charge against the fleeing Marines. *'Johnson' (COM): "Come on, you dumb apes! You want breakfast? You gotta catch it!" Johnson and the Marines frag the Brute and his fellow soldiers on the bridge, and run off into a cave. The Chief and Arbiter encounter many hostiles, including a Brute on the side of a Phantom, who flies off when either his gunner, or much of his troops are eliminated. The Chief and Arbiter secure the area, and discover Echo 51's crash site by the riverside: the Pelican flipped over after hitting the cliff, scattering ammunition and weapon racks in the area, including a SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle and other munitions. Echo 51's radio is still operational, however. {If you wait by Echo 51's radio} *'Crow's Nest Controller' (Echo 51's Radio): "Echo Five-One, this is Crow's Nest. Echo Five-One, please respond! {Pause} *'Crow's Nest Controller' (Echo 51's Radio): Hocus, Five-One is down, divert for emergency evac. Over." {If any of Echo 51's Marines are still alive} * Arbiter: "Again, the Brutes show their weakness." *'Marine #3': "Sergeant Major went this way, Chief. Through the cave." The Master Chief leads the Arbiter and whatever remaining Marines through the caves towards where Johnson is being held. Quid Pro Quo {Cutscene} At the end, the Master Chief reach a low cliff, viewing a Loyalist-held dam. The Arbiter spots the Chieftain beating Johnson on the fair left *'Arbiter': "See how they bait their trap?" The Chieftain roars at Johnson. *'Arbiter': "I will help you spring it." {Gameplay} The Chief and Arbiter battle their way across the dam, taking down the Chieftain. They finally reach Johnson, who's been tied up and imprisoned behind a Plasma Shield. *'Johnson': "This isn't as fun as it looks. Cut the power!" (If no Marines came with you or died, the other three Marines in the prison will be still alive and await rescue) Marine Escapee #1: "Brutes were gonna gut us, sir." The Master Chief releases the plasma shield that was imprisoning the Marines *'Johnson': "We're even, as long as we're only counting today. Kilo 23, what's your ETA?" *'Hocus' (COM): "Imminent, Sergeant. Find some cover. Gotta clear a path." The Marines grab Covenant weaponry from nearby crates. *'Johnson': "Roger that, Hocus. Friendly gunship, coming in hot!" Two Phantoms arrive, carrying reinforcements. The Chief, Arbiter, Johnson and any accomanying Marines hold position until Kilo 23 arrives. *'Johnson': "Hocus! Phantom!" *'Hocus (COM)': "I see 'em! Standby." The Pelican Dropship Kilo 23 rounds the river bend, directly in front of the two hovering Phantoms. Hocus, Kilo 23's pilot, lets loose a rocket barrage, etching the air with vapor contrails as the first Phantom explodes in a brilliant coruscation of light. *'Hocus (COM)': "Scratch one Phantom!" If any ground forces remain, Kilo 23 will take them out. Kilo 23 fires two rocket barrages at the second Phantom, and sends it plunging into the river. *'Hocus': "Scratch two!" Hocus lowers the Pelican to the dam for pickup. Johnson, the Master Chief, the Arbiter and the remaining Marines board Kilo 23. {Cutscene} Kilo 23 takes off. Johnson gives the Chief a pat on the shoulder and goes into the cockpit. Kilo 23 shuts the back hatch and flies over the first damn, ''en route to Crow's Nest.'' Sentries on watch in the jungle spot the dropship on approach. *'Marine Sentry': "IFF confirmed. Contact is Pelican Dropship Kilo 23. Over." *'Crow's Nest Controller #2 (COM)': "Roger that. What's the word, Kilo 23?" *'Hocus (COM)': "Sierra 117 onboard. Request priority clearence. Over." The two marine Sentries bump their fists and smile *'Crow's Nest Controller #2 (COM)': "Deck's yours. Come on down." Kilo 23 proceeds to land in a hole in the ground. Walkthrough Part 1: Walk it off Welcome to Halo 3! First, head all the way till you get to the area where you encounter the first enemies of this level. From your vantage point, stealthily use your pistol to soften them up (make sure to try and center your fire on the Brute). Once most of the enemies are dead, switch to your brand spankin' new MA5C Assault Rifle, move in, and hose the remaining Grunts with concentrated bursts. Repeat and rinse for the next couple of areas, until you come into an area with sleeping Grunts and one of the marines makes a comment involving "sleepers". First and foremost, move down to the Covenant cargo mods and switch out your trusty Pistol with a Carbine. There are Brutes, Grunts, and Carbine-wielding Sniper Jackals in this area, and believe me, you want all of them dead ASAP. However, start out by meleeing as many as you can, then when the shit hits the fan, move back to you inviting ledge, zoom in, and give sniper cover for you band of merry men. Kill the Jackals, Brutes, and Grunts, in that order, and when nothing of intrest is left, grab your sidearm, switch to your AR, and move forward to scrounge for weaponry. Grab the Brute Shot if you want, but I prefer the stylish M6G/MA5C combo. Around this time, you should come across a poor marine being bullied by a Brute. Save him, let him die, but make sure to kill the Brute. I would have suggested acquiring a Needler for this purpose, so go ahead and keep it for the next fight. As you move across the log, jump on top of the nearest rock and pummel the Grunts with Needler rounds, then pop into the aclove where they jumped out and scrounge for guns. Grab the BRHBSR (the classic BR revamped) to complement your trusty Pistol, then move forward and mop up the rest of the Covie bastards, then stride through the flare-lit tunnel and watch the Cortana moment. Part 2:Charlie Foxtrot After you exit the tunnel, you will move through a narrow canyon, and exit into a valley where a Marine is getting hell from all sides. Before you jump in heroically and save him, take a peek straight down, observe the lance of Bastards that are stationed there, and pop a few grenades down there to loosen them up. After a few more areas like this, you will reach an LZ that is infested with Ground Covies. Before charging in and grabbing you well deserved HMG, zoom in on the far side of the rive to the upper left, and target the sniper that is always there. Once he is down, feel free to charge down and get to your well deserved turret. Hose any enemy that is still remaing there, and when the phantom shows up, get off the turret, and snipe the Grunt gunners on the sides of the ship. After it departs, rip the HMG off its pedestal, move into a narrow canyon, and hose the Jackals that are stationed there, along with the Brute that is on the left side. As you come onto the elevated landing, a crapload of Loyalist Covenant will burst out, but all should fall under your HMG fire. Once your turret is dry, make the switch to the BRHBSR, and plug anything that still lives. You should have picked up a Bubble shield somewhere along the line. As you come around the corner leading back into the jungle, activate it (press X). At least three snipers will be pertched in various positions right in front of you. From the safety of your bubble, find them, then jump out, snipe 'em with the BRHBSR, then jump back in. Repeat and rinse until all the Jackal sharpshooters are dead, and repeat in the adjacent areas. Eventually you will come across one of the crashed Pelicans. THere are a few goodies here you will want to look into acquiring, one of which being the SRS99D S2-AM Sniper Rifle, which you will need for the final battle. Part 3: Quid Pro Quo "Set the Trap" is an understatement of the carnage that we will inlfict on these Covenant bastards. You should have the Sniper Rifle, and a Battle Rifle. Immediately switch to your BR and plug the Sniper Jackal down in front of you. Switch back to your SR, stay down, and wait till you can draw a bead on the rest of the snipers (there are about 5 of them). Once they are dead, aim at the Brutes and plug them. You probably wont be able to plug the Chieftain, so be prepared for a long and drawn out close combat fight with him. Lay down a pattern of Sniper fire until most of the Grunts, Jackals, and Brutes are gone, then jump on down, switch to your Battle Rifle, and move in. Your SR may be low on ammo, so exchange it for a Needler. About the Chieftain: if you see him charging at you and hes glowing purple, that means he has his personal invincibility shield up and is preparing to make you a stat in the record book, so be prepared to run. If your lucky, you can pound him with Needles and kill him before he gets all... brutish on you. Secondly, if you saved your MA5C from earlier or found a new one, you can use that to give him a belly full of lead. It works faster than having to use the BR at close range, not to mention you don't have to wait for the needles to explode. Trivia *Note that the level is called Sierra 117; Sierra is the word used in the NATO phonetic alphabet to represent the letter S, which, when used in a military sense, generally stands for "sniper." However, in Halo 3, it is S 117 which corresponds to SPARTAN-117. This has been confirmed in the second Bungie Podcast. *In the August 2007 EGM Halo 3 Story, Sierra 117 mistakenly said to be the fifth Level in the Halo 3 Campaign.August 2007 EGM Halo 3 Story pg. 66 *Jumping into the deep water at the point where the pelicans are shot won't kill you or even lower your shields. Also you can see fish swimming and even kill them. (These are what the small yellow dots are on your motion tracker) *Some of the more noteworthy weapons that can be acquired in this level include an Energy Sword (which can be acquired if the Arbiter falls in combat), a Machine Gun Turret (located at the dam where your team is accosted by a group of Phantoms), and a Gravity Hammer (acquired near the end of the level from a Brute Chieftain). Images Image:Arbiter_Jungle2.jpg|Chief accosting the Arbiter. Image:Defending_the_Pelicans.jpg|Chief defending some Pelicans. Image:Grunt_Jungle.jpg|Grunts in the Jungle. Image:Marine_Jungle.jpg|Master Chief leading a Marine fireteam. Image:Brute_with_Shield.jpg|A Brute preparing to attack the Master Chief. Image:MCwaterfall.jpg|The calm before the storm. Links External http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=8Y5zTy1J14g-''A leaked video from E3 2007.'' References